


Teeth

by irlmurdocniccals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex Tape, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, based on roleplay lol, seriously these dudes are so dumb lmao, two awkward idiots, woo first fanfic lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmurdocniccals/pseuds/irlmurdocniccals
Summary: “Tell me something that'll change me, i'm gonna love you with my hands tied”Temp had broken one of the band’s tour speakers with his drumstick. Out of ideas on how to pay for a new one, he asks his partner for ideas
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> one of these characters don’t belong to me lol

_**“SHIT-“** _

Temp had accidentally thrown one of his drumsticks at his bands tour speakers. “Damnit! Nik’s going to fucking kill me!” He hopped off of his drum-set and ran over to the speaker. “Fuck,, how am i supposed to pay for a new one?” he crouched down and pulled out the drumstick, the broken speaker making a crackling noise. He stood up. “hm,,” he decided to think.

Two hours later, he had nothing. “Hm, Spade might have an idea.” He put his drumsticks on his drum-set and left his room. **Knock knock knock.** Temp knocked on his partners door in the tune of some Motley Crue song. “huh— come in!!” The other called from his bedroom. Temp walked in, looking around a lil. “So. funny story but uh,, i may have broke the speaker for our next tour.” he scratched the back of his neck a bit. Spade stared at him in silence. “how—?” Temp shook his head. “Don’t question it.” Spade blinked. “Anyways, why do you need my help—?” he asked. “Well i can’t think of anything to get money to get a new one.” Spade thought for a moment, before grinning. “I may have an idea.”

Another time skip, and spade was putting his wallet back in his pocket. “Can’t believe i had to buy Nik vodka to let us do this.” He muttered. Temp was setting up the cameras. “At least he’ll be happy for a bit.” He propped the camera up a little bit before plopping down on the bed. “So,, are we gonna start doing it now or??” he asked. “Yeah, we have the cameras hooked up already.” Spade pointed at the camera. “,,right.” Temp blinked. Now they were both on the bed. 

Spade decided to just get it started by pressing the record button. He grabbed the collar of Temp’s shirt and pressed their lips together. He noted that even though the two had made out multiple times, that Temp had always tasted like cocaine, vodka, and pancake syrup. He quite liked his boyfriend’s lip taste. It was unique, to say the least. He began nibbling on Temp’s jawline a bit. “You’re— bein’ really slow with this,,” The brunette muttered. Because of that comment, Spade moved from his jawline to his neck, being a bit more rough. “Fuck dude—“ Temp was clearly enjoying this.

Spade was beginning to leave marks. Eh, we’ll deal with that later. His sharp teeth was really making this better. He unbuttoned the other male’s yellow blouse and started leaving marks on his chest. “You’re really good at this, hun.” Temp muttered a bit. Spade grinned a bit. He ran his hands down the sides of the brunettes body, gripping them at the males skinny jeans.

They honestly forgot about the cameras. He bit at Temp’s hip, dragging a finger agains the waistline of his jeans, before slowly beginning to pull them down. “Make sure we don’t stain those— jeans— they were $800.” Temp said, pausing a little bit. Spade simply nodded, as he was too busy nibbling the male’s hips.

Spade began getting to the good bit. He pulled away for a moment. “Remember, if you want me to stop for any reason, just let me know. Okay?” He cocked an eyebrow up. “Yessir.” The brunette nodded. “Alright.” He pulled down his boxers, pumping the male’s dick a few times. “F,,fuck dude—“ He groaned out a bit, making sure not to be too loud. Spade noted that he was enjoying it, so he started doing it a bit faster, rubbing the tip a bit to tease him. Temp gripped on the bedsheets slightly.

“You look so cute in this state, we should do this more often.” He muttered, trying to tease him more. Temp groaned a bit. “You love this, don’t you?” Spade’s tone was somehow both soft and rough. “S,,shit—“ He wasn’t able to really say much. “You’re just asking for me to fuck you.” He felt his pants tighten a bit. He began unzipping his own jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. “Shit,, please dude,,” Temp moaned out. “Please what?” Spade asked. He lined his dick up to the other males entrance to tease him a bit more. “F,,fuck,, please fuck— me—“ the brunette groaned. “Of course, love,” He muttered, pushing his dick in.

Temp gripped the bedsheets a bit tighter, moaning again. “ _Shit!”_ Yup he’s certainly enjoying this. Spade just stayed still for a bit. “Do you want me to start thrusting?” he asked. The brunette started nodding quite quickly. “Mkay.” he muttered, beginning to slowly pull in and out of him. Temp was practically a moaning mess at this point. I hope Nikki can’t hear them. Spade started going faster. “F,,fuck dude— you’re so— good— at this—“ Temp had to pause a bit during his sentence.

Spade gripped the male’s hips, leaving crescent shaped marks. He began going a bit harder. Now they had truely forgot about the camera. The raven haired male decided to make Temp shut up, by beginning to kiss him again. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the slapping skin and muffled moans. Temp felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Spade eventually pulled away from the kiss, just for the brunette to beg him to speed up the thrusting, in which he did. 

“S,,shit— I’m gonna—“ Temp felt the knot in his stomach tighten more. “C’mon baby, cum for me,,” Spade muttered, his tone more rough. “ _fuck!_ ” I guess Temp had listened to Spade, because as soon he had said that, his vision became blurry. Spade had soon after came as well. He let out a few more sloppy thrusts before eventually pulling out. He looked behind him and grinned. The camera caught _everything._ He stoppedthe camera and flopped down beside Temp. 

”Shit dude,, That was amazing,,” Temp’s breath was heavy. “We should probably get cleaned up.” Spade chuckled. “Yeah. Hey, i guess we’re gonna get that speaker now.” He grinned. 


End file.
